Shed Your Skin Snake
by LimeshellsAreLazy
Summary: Barely escaping from Bradley, Greed runs out to the desert to start anew. Having to give up his power, his money, his allies, everything but the shirt on his back. Will he gain something even more? GreedMariaRoss. Requested.
1. Escape

**Alright this is another request, from SonoCat if Gaiaonline. She requested a fic with Greed and Maria Ross. Since you're so nice I decided to make it a full three chapters. Here's chapter one, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. But I wish I did.**

**Shed Your Skin Snake**

"Ba-Bastard"

The desert winds, they were cruel and warm and tended to scrap sand against your face. The entire desert itself was unpleasant, near torturous. With every step the Homunculus took, it seemed like it only got hotter and more painful. Regeneration took its sweet little time. Ugh, how Greed hated to have his time wasted.

The duel with Bradley hadn't gone well at all. Who knew the old man could be so strong and agile? Though in retrospect, he was in fact quiet younger then the Ultimate Shield himself. Never the less, it didn't make sense that he could have _beaten_ him. No, no, _slaughter_ was the more appropriate term.

Though somehow he managed to escape, running off as far as his feet would carry him. His wounds weren't healing right. They should have been closing up quicker! Then again, he needed those god damn stones to regenerate. The majority of them had been thrown up death after death. So here he was, after stealing two cars and a mule and eating said mule, Greed was out in the middle of no where. No subordinates, no wealth, no woman. Hell he had even given up his adorably fuzzy vest. Nothing, the man didn't have a dime to his name either.

Greed just wanted to burry his head in the sand and never look up.

"This is ridiculous!" He shouted out towards the sky. Nothing replied, though he heard the faint cry of a vulture in the distance. The Homunculus grumbled, rubbed his bruised and scraped stomach, and kept on walking through the hot hot sand. Damnit! His feet were absolutely fuming! So were his legs!

Then went the fine Italian boots, and the tight leather pants.

So blue boxer wearing Greed continued to stroll the desert, feeling far more aggravated then hopeless. In truth he should have been hopeless. His friends were dead, his power was gone, and he had to flee the country to save his own pathetic existence from father. But really, he had lost his whores and clothes! That was far more important. At least those precious little circular glasses stayed perched upon his nose.

Well, after a long night of no sleep, and another day of walking, Greed felt more exhausted then anything else. In fact, that was the primary if not only feeling. His body rocked and ached, the traveling hadn't allowed his wounds to heal properly. The sun was setting, the animals would be about. It didn't matter, he was just too tired. Far too tired. Plopping down face first Greed groaned loudly, his nostrils and mouth being filled with hot sand. "Eh, that was smart" Turning on his side the sin coughed, wincing at the burn in his throat, and passed out.

A few hours later a small group began shuffling about nearby. It was dark, it seemed as if they were hunting and or scavenging for plants. About five males and one female. All clothed in old rangy garbs, most were patched up and sewn together with other pieces of fabric. It was the woman who found Greed. Well, she actually tripped right on top of him. Letting out a soft 'ep', she was both surprised and concerned that the soft mass of flesh he fell upon didn't make a sound. "Oh god!" Maria Ross suddenly cried, flinging herself from Greed and landing on her ass, "A dead body!" 

Well that caught the rest of their attention. "Augh, no no Maria he seems to be alive. Though just barely" One said.

"Leave em! We can barely take care of ourselves we don't need another mouth to feed!"

"What?!" Maria snapped, kneeling back down against the man. In the moonlight, she could just barely make out his face. If she squinted really really hard. Young, he was probably in his thirties. Very handsome and well built, though exhausted from the heat. "Please?!" Her plea was directed to an elderly man of the group. "Please! I'll share my meals with him!"

"Why do you want to save this man?"

"Why?" Maria snorted softly, "I don't need a reason. I'm a soldier. I help anyone and everyone that needs it. No exceptions. I refuse to let this man die"

"Hm...Very well. You two, carry this young gentleman down to the ruins"

With much grumbling and groaning heard through the night the group brought Greed back to the small camp. Maria sighed, content with him taking her own shabby tent. She watched the strange man sleep by candlelight. Her eyes drifted from his tattoo, to the strange red markings upon his body. Who...who was this man?

**Alright chapter one is complete! This will be a three part fic. I hope you all enjoy it very much! This pairing is just too adorable! And random! Either way I hope the requester enjoys it.**


	2. Introductions

**Aw I'm so happy! I'm glad that you like it Sono. As well I'm glad that a couple of other people like it. So yes, yes here is chapter two before I procrastinate and put it off to study for Chemistry or Pre-Calculus. Ooh, so much fun. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. But I wish I did.**

**Shed Your Skin Snake**

Aw, the smell of honey was just so relaxing. Maria had thanked god over and over again while living in this desert, though she must have literally gotten on her knees and cried when they found a case of scented candles unmelted. Probably from some loading truck to full of cargo, recently loosing the box. Life was hard, though she was a soldier and strong it was sometimes hard to have to give up almost all of your Earthly pleasures. Just every now and then she liked to enjoy something you know? Not worry about her next meal, or have to fix another old blanket. Life was hard, but at least she was alive.

Lighting the honey candle by the man's bedside, she huddled in her coat and watched him. They didn't have much medication, and even if they had more she wouldn't get any out of the group. They were such a stingy bunch. Most were Ishballan refugees, so you could just image how hesitant they were around her. Well Maria was stubborn and somehow coaxed a bucket of water and some bandages from the old man.

As the aroma therapy flooded through the tint, she carefully pushed the man's tight shirt off. Her hands grazed against strong firm abs, if not bruised and scrapped up abs. Well at least he wasn't injured to badly; it was probably just from dehydration. Washing his stomach free of blood, the woman slowly bandaged him. Having trouble working the bandages around, seeing as how Greed was heavy. Ooh, god was he heavy! This man really worked out didn't he?! Finished she sighed, taking a drink of the water herself with a small bowl nearby.

"Nnn" Greed stirred, fidgeting under the blankets and tight bandages. Then suddenly opened his eyes, starring over at Maria with slit pupil lavender.

"Oh god!" The shock sent the bowl of water flying, putting out the candle, and splashing poor Greed right in the face. It wasn't that he woke up, that wasn't what surprised her. But those eyes! Lavender!? And his pupils were slit, just like a snake. But still, that was rude of her. Just because she liked out in the middle of no where didn't mean she could act like an animal! "I...I'm sorry, you just surprised me. Are you alright?" what a dumb question, of course he wasn't alright.

What a dumb question, of course he wasn't alright! Greed didn't answer her however, he was far to busy just starring around. Where the hell was he? Wasn't he baking in the desert last time he checked? Perhaps he had really died and gone to hell? No that was a ridiculous thought. One, he couldn't even go to hell [or heaven for that matter, without a soul. Second, would a lovely young woman really be helping him if he was in heal? No, no the place just looked like hell. The tent was ratty and old and smelled of old mildew. Greed didn't like smelly places, and had all of his chimeras clean the Devil's Nest three times over before they had moved into it. Glancing over at the woman, a soft cringe fell upon his face as he got a closer look. Sure she was pretty enough. Though pretty didn't out due those horrible filthy clothes and grimy exterior. "Where am I?"

"You're in the middle of the desert obviously" Maria snapped, she didn't appreciate him starring at her. "And you don't look much better then I do" She should have known. Just judging by his appearance, and how he thrived to save that one pair of designer sunglasses, that this man was an arrogant asshole. "We found you. Well rather I found you, the others weren't to keen on bringing someone new to the refugee camp"

"Wait. Refugee camp?" Sitting up Greed let out a soft gasp, clutching his chest softly. Damnit, it still hurt! That bastard, he'd get back at them all. Greed wanted his vengeance. Then again he also wanted his warm bed, his fine clothes, and his beautiful woman. It had begun to loom on him that he wouldn't get any of these things. At least not until he was able to leave. And you could rest assure, Greed was going to leave this place. Grumbling, he crossed his arms and starred off from Maria's gaze. Resembling a spoil child being deprived of a toy. "Well…thank you"

What a stiff apology. Maria starred over at Greed just as stubbornly as he refused to stare at her. Then finally sighed, the first to cave, and sat up from the ground. "I wasn't too keen on this place before myself you know. But I don't think you have anywhere better to go do you?"

Greed didn't respond, instead he just continued to stare at a tent's side, and count all the small off colored patches.

"Well even if you do, you won't be leaving for a few days. You may as well get used to this, nobody here is going to baby you or treat you like you're special"

Suddenly Greed smiled, and finally spoke. Well laughed, but it was progress wasn't it. "Ah ha ha, ah who do you think I am dear? I can get through your little camp, I can get through anything! Though I will be leaving soon, rather I have anywhere else to go or not. I'm far too greedy to live in..."

"Poverty?" She finished his sentence. "If you really are so greedy then I doubt you'll last a few days out here. Just why are you here anyway? People don't roam around the desert in their underwear for a relaxing stroll"

"Running away from someone" Greed shrugged, "Someone wants to murder me"

Now it was Maria's turn to laugh. The woman nearly snorted, and just walked out of the tent. "Ha, well at least you weren't convicted of murder"

_Murder!?_ Greed starred at the opening flap of the tent as Maria left, then fell back onto the hard floor of the tent. Pushing the small bundle of sheets aside. They smelled rotten, and it was to hot. Closing his eyes, Greed swallowed hard. Perhaps he really was in hell after all?

**Ugh. I don't think this one came out as well as the first one did. Though I hope it was good all the same. I'll work on the third chapter soon. I like this story though; I just might stretch it out longer then three chapters. Might, might not. Depends on my reviews. Thank you, now go review!**


	3. Ending

**Okay! Chapter three! Hope you've all enjoyed, I know this couple has grown on me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. But I wish I did.**

**Shed Your Skin Snake**

"Mr. Fu? Would you consider our living conditions…?" Maria paused, and began chewing upon her fingernail. The taste was dirty and unpleasant, so she stopped immediately. "Unbearable?"

The elderly man, the same one who had allowed her to take in Greed, looked up from his stew of wild weeds and leftover stock. That was a good question, an interesting question. "No, no I would not consider it unbearable. We are bearing it are we not? Why do you ask?"

A soft groan escaped the soldier's lips as she pointed across the ruins. "Well, then why don't you tell that to _him_!"

_I gotta get outta' here, I gotta get outta' here, I gotta get outta' here_

He was loosing his mind, that's what was happening. Greed was loosing his mind. Didn't these people realize _who_ we was?! Well of course they didn't, but they should have realized it by now. In all honestly he had contemplated whether or not to murder them through out the course of the last week. The woman would have been spared of course. Their soft moist flesh would shred far too easily.

Well, the woman aside that one would be spared. You know the one. She had a lot of nerve, a lot of guts he'd give her that but nothing more. It had been a long time since he had met a woman so brutal and blunt. Hm. She sort of reminded him of Marta. Then again even Marta knew when to shut her mouth. Greed groaned and stopped pacing, glancing over towards Maria who quickly shifted her gaze away from him.

Yeah that was more like it. The Homunculus groaned and wiped his hands on the dirty bash pants he wore, then fiddled with the glasses upon the bridge of his nose. Soon he told himself, soon he'd figure out a plan. It just wasn't soon enough it seemed.

// Two //

"Are you hungry?"

"Not for the shit you're serving"

"You know you really are an asshole!"

Then silence. This was the trend that had passed between Maria Ross and Greed for three weeks straight. The man seemed better, he was better, and yet he remained living with them at the ruins despite complaining about it every hour on the hour. Really, she didn't see why he was staying in the first place. If only Mr. Fu would kick him out already! But no, no the elderly man was far to kind. He said if Greed was staying with them that meant he didn't have anywhere else to go. Well she could think of a few places he could go, preferably six feet under.

"I don't understand you, I would have thought you'd have figured it all out by now" Maria sighed, setting the bowl of rice down by his feet anyway. It was cold that night, so she shut the flap of his tent. Not that she intended to stay there for very long.

"Figured...what out?" Greed asked, eyeing the bowl but not bothering to touch it. Psh, come on now he'd soon rather have eaten Dorochette then that shit. "What are you talking about?"

"Those glasses. They're designer glasses aren't they, must have cost you a pretty penny. You've held onto those glasses for the last three weeks here, and I'm beginning to understand why"

"Really, well why don't you enlighten me baby?"

"Fine!" Maria snapped, her voice was rough and cracked, "You're nothing but a fucking spoiled brat! You have no where else to go, so you've come here, and you're not man enough to give up everything you once had! It's not just because you're...well, you're greedy. You're afraid, you're afraid to move on ahead! You're nickname shouldn't have been Greed it should have been coward!"

"…" the Homunculus didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything at all. He just shrugged and acted as if he hadn't heard her. Though she wasn't buying that, and remained sitting there glaring at him. Finally he sighed and rubbed a temple, "It ain't a nickname you know. I'm Greedy, I'm greedy Greed…What do you know anyway…"

"I know enough. I'm getting really fucking tired of you acting like you're not human!"

Now Greed knew just what to say. Though it wasn't so much as a saying as a chuckle. Which blossomed into a laugh, the first laugh he had since coming to the hellhole of ruins. Maria gave him a questionable look as if he had gone mad. He just continued to laugh, and then picked up the bowl or rice.

Just as he thought, the rice was stale and tasted horribly bland. He ate every single bite.

/// Three ///

"Are you just going to stay out here all night?"

"Why not? Its getting warmer you know. I like it out here anyway, the tent smells rather fowl"

Everything smelled fowl, even Greed, though Maria wasn't going to burst his bubble. She just smiled and walked over towards him, sitting aside him on the broken rubble. After her little talk with him he seemed to change. Very slowly, but a change none the less. He seemed more reasonable, eating the food they provided for him and even doing his share. It was marvelous what a good hunter he was, catching the desert creatures they never seemed too.

Mind you he was still rude, inconsiderate, and perverted. Just more reasonable.

'Hey, you know we're leaving for Xing tomorrow don't you?"

"Yeah I know, those Ishballans are tired of us anyway. Why?"

"Well, I was just curious...you're coming with us aren't you?"

Well of course he was. He had to keep moving if he didn't want Father to find him. Though her question seemed to have more depth to it. "Well yes. Why are you asking me such a thing Maria?"

"Oh no reason in particular. I'm just curious. Do you have anywhere to go? Or...anyone to go to?"

"..No. I don't have anywhere to go. Or anyone to go to"

Crickets chirped pleasantly, interrupting their peaceful if not awkward silence. Maria was the first to break it, by sitting up from the ground. She didn't say anything, but smiled down at Greed. Idly reaching down to trace the arch of his sunglasses, "I wish you wouldn't wear these so often. I miss seeing those eyes of yours" With that she walked off to her tent, huddling for warmth in her raggedy old sheets.

"Aw, isn't that adorable?"

Greed sat up immediately, spotting Lust perched up upon a pillar. Why the hell hadn't he sensed her? Oh well he had been distracted unfortunately. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He snapped, the carbon shield already branched up his arms. "You want a fight bitch I'm gonna give you one!"

"Oh please Greed calm down, you don't want to wake up the refugees do you? We don't need a commotion" She jumped down, not to far from Greed, and immediately began laughing when she caught site of him. "My my someone looks like who do it and how come"

He didn't give her the pleasure of seeing his anger or embarrassment, but stood strong. "I ask you a question. Rather rude of you not to answer isn't it Miss Lust?"

"Yes I suppose it is" Lust let out a soft sigh, her chest heaved up and down as she breathed. Greed couldn't help but look, and earned a nasty glare. "I came here to deliver a message to you. From Father. He wants to let you know he's known your whereabouts for the longest time. He's been watching you actually; he finds it fascinating how far you'd go to save your own life"

"Well who the hell does he think I am? You know what they say; when you die you can't bring it all with you. If that's true then I certainly can't die now can I?"

"Ah ha ha! Greed you've always had such a good sense of humor. Now then onto business. He wants you to return. No this isn't a trap, nor is it a lie. He wants you back, he wants you to join us again Greed. If you do there would be so much in store for you. Money, woman, everything your heart could desire"

A soft gulp escaped his lips.

"Your heart desires a lot doesn't it?"

"…"

"So, do we have a deal?"

/// Four ///

"Hello? Greed? Where are you?!"

"Maria calm down you'll wake up the Ishballans"

"What...What if they got to him!? What if he's…?"

"Maria you know as well as I do that boy wasn't made for this lifestyle. He's still alive I reckon, he's just gone. Come on and get on your horse we have to stay on schedule"

Mr. Fu was right, positively right, and she knew this. It just wasn't right of him to leave. Then again when did Greed care about what was right and what wasn't? She looked across the ruins for a moment or two, as if memorizing the scenery. She had to move forward, she told herself, she had to be strong...She had to be strong…

"You weren't going to leave without me were you now?"

Maria turned a quarter, and spotted Greed getting up on her own horse. Wearing a shabby old pancho of some sorts. His glasses were gone, and his face was covered in scratches. But still, he was beautiful. Maria gasped softly, "I thought you left...Hey!" She suddenly snapped, "Get the hell off my horse!"

He didn't, but they both laughed anyway. Maria got up behind him, leaning against the back of his neck the entire trip.

// Five //

"Hahaha! I knew it" Envy cackled, "I knew he wouldn't come! What a coward!"

"Yes" Lust nodded, looking down at her hands. Envy and Gluttony noticed her distraught behavior right away, though she didn't say much of anything. Instead he just held up Greed's glasses, those small circular and highly unpractical glasses. "Its funny...He told me he couldn't come with me because he had somewhere to go to"

"Oh really?"

"He said he had someone to go with"

**Alright. Finally chapter three is finished. I really liked this story, and hope Sono is content with it.**


End file.
